Fight for Freedom
by The Chuckinator
Summary: During a mission to Robotropolis, Sonic, Bunnie and Sally split up. Sally and Bunnie destroy the factory while Sonic distract the SWATbots. But unbeknownst to them, Tails has followed them and is captured. Now they must save him but find out something has gone horribly wrong. Based in the SatAM universe. An RP with VanFullMoonHelsing.
1. A Mission Gone Wrong

Fight for Freedom

by The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

Chapter 1: A Mission Gone Wrong

In the village of Knothole were a group of people called the Freedom Fighters. They fought against the ruthless tyrant, Dr Robotnik. For eleven years he has been destroying their home planet, Mobius, bit by bit. It started with their home city, Mobotropolis, which was now renamed to, Robotropolis. Now in their new home in the middle of the Great Forest, in Knothole, the Freedom Fighters were talking about their latest plan to shut down another one of Robotnik's factories.

"I've got it, Sal, no need to explain it anymore." A blue hedgehog Freedom Fighter called Sonic told the brown chipmunk in front of him, who was looking at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked. "We don't want anyone to blow the mission."

Sonic gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, Sal. The split up is alright, you know how I am."

Sally smiled and nodded. "Alright, then." She looked around. "Anyone else have any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and Antoine was behind Bunnie, shaking at this plan. "Antoine, would y'all quit it!"

Sally chuckled and looked at them, then turned to Sonic. "You will destroy the SWATbots as Bunnie and I shut down the computer in Robotnik's factory."

Sonic nodded. "Sal, I told ya, I already got the plan," Sonic told her. She shrugged, she just wanted to tell him again as she knew how much of a show-off he was.  
"Are you sure?" Sally asked him, raising a brow. "Repeat what I just said."

"I will destroy the SWAT-bolts while you and Bunnie shut down the main factory computer. There, easy. Now, I gotta go pack my stuff," Sonic told her as he headed to his hut.

Sally sighed and nodded. She knew that this mission they were going on was risky and she didn't want Sonic to get hurt.

Sonic walked up to his hut and opened the door. He saw his backpack already on the bed and frowned. "That's funny. I thought I put it in my wardrobe." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Better get packing." Sonic grabbed a power ring from his quills and put it in his backpack and then grabbed his communicator from a shelf in his wardrobe and put it on his wrist. "There."

He walked back outside and saw Sally and Bunnie. "Ready to go?" Sally asked.

Sonic nodded. "Let's juice!" He grabbed Bunnie and Sally's hands and revved his legs up before running towards Robotropolis. Sonic ran through the Great Forest with the two girls and through the meadow for Dulcey's landings. They ran for miles until they finally reached Robotropolis. Sonic set his backpack down and saw a few guards.

They were near a junk pile and Sonic let go of Bunnie and Sally's hands as they ran off toward the factory. Sonic smirked and ran out into the open and pulled a face at the SWATbots. "Hey, dumb-bots, over here!"

They turned to him and pointed their lasers at him. "PRIORITY ONE: HEDGEHOG, ALERT."

Sonic put his palms to his cheeks. "I'm so scared!"

He smirked and ran off as the SWATbots chased him. Meanwhile, Sonic's bag shook and Tails peeked out of it, wondering what was going on. A SWATbot walked by and saw him, it grabbed the fox, catching Tails off guard with a yelp of shock.

"Help!" Tails yelled, hoping Sonic would hear him. "Sonic, help!"

Sonic heard the small yell and turned his head and saw his best friend and little brother being taken to Robotnik's main building. Sonic stopped and turned around to go after them. "Tails! What in the..." Sonic was in shock to say the least, but he quickly shook it off.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled as he was being carried away.

"Hold on, little buddy!" Sonic yelled as he revved his legs up and ran after the SWATbot carrying Tails. He ran past the SWATbots chasing him, past the junk pile that had his backpack near it and he picked it up and put it on his back and continued to run after bot that held Tails. "If I don't get there fast enough I'll have to use my power ring."

He ran after Tails and his eyes widened as he saw the SWATbot enter the building for roboticization. The door slammed shut and he banged on the door with his fists, yelling angrily.

"Open up! Tails!" Sonic banged on it and growled, wondering how the kid got here. He looked at his pack and sighed. "Why Tails?" He looked around and saw a vent and walked over to it and took it off its hinges before climbing in and crawling along it to where the roboticization room was.

Sonic gasped as he saw the SWATbot present Tails to Robotnik, who smirked. "Put him in the roboticizer!" Robotnik exclaimed.

Sonic could feel tears sting at his eyes as he saw Tails struggle in the SWATbot's hold. "Tails, no..." he whispered to himself. He had to do something. He had to save Tails. It was his duty to as Tails' adopted big brother.

The SWATbot obeyed and started the roboticizer. Robotnik laughed, evilly as he saw Tails being transformed into a robot. "Soon, Tails will no longer be a Freedom Fighter, but will serve me as Mecha Tails!" He gloated.

Sonic couldn't take it anymore and punched the grating down; making Robotnik turn as Sonic came down from the vent with his fists up. "ROBUTTNIK! LET HIM GO!"

Robotnik grinned. "The process has already started, Sonic. In a few moments, your friend will be no more."

Sonic widened his eyes. "No. I won't believe that!" Sonic glared at Robotnik and then looked at the control panel and ran at it.

Suddenly, the machine stopped and the door opened. A mobian could be seen inside through all the smoke and he stepped out. It was Tails...but he was a robot now. Sonic looked at him; Tails looked so menacing. His fur had turned into metal that covered his entire body. His eyes were now red optics. The two tails were now narrowed into blades that looked so sharp they could possibly slice through anything and were spinning. Jet boosters were on his back and arms. His fingers had become sharp metal claws and the hair on his head crackled with electricity.

Sonic stopped running and froze and stared at Tails in horror. He had been too late to save him. "No, Tails…"

The robot looked at him and then at Robotnik, who grinned. "Excellent. Now, Mecha Tails, I command you to put Sonic into the roboticizer!"

Tails walked toward the frozen blue hedgehog and grabbed his wrists, tightly. "Little bro...Don't, please," Sonic was nearly begging him; sadness was in his voice along with regret and guilt.

Tails ignored him and dragged Sonic over to the roboticizer. Sonic started struggling and Tails scratched him on his right eye. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, blood dripping from his eye.

Sonic put a glove to his eye and then looked at the blood that nearly covered his glove and then looked up at Tails. "T...Tails..." Sonic's voice held what seemed like fear, yet it still had that tone of guilt to it. His communicator beeped, meaning Sally was trying to call him. Sonic stood up, holding his eye to keep anymore blood from coming out and ran to the vents.

Tails looked at his master but Robotnik shook his head. "Let him go. We'll deal with him another time." The robot nodded as they watched the hedgehog leave.


	2. Eye Surgery

Chapter 2: Eye Surgery

Meanwhile, Sonic was safely inside the vents and answered Sally's call.

"Sal, what is it?" Sonic asked her. His sentence was between pants as he continued to hold his injured eye.

"Where are you? We're waiting for you back where we met," Sally asked.

Sonic groaned. "The rendezvous point. I'll be there soon, Sal. I'm in a vent in Robotnik's main building." He heard her gasp and knew he was about to get a lecture. He began to move forward. His legs doing all the work as one hand was holding his injured eye and the other was letting him talk to Sally.

"Sonic...what are you doing in Robotnik's base? I thought you were forming a distraction! We're going to have a talk when we get back; I'm quite disappointed in you. I told you that..."

She was interrupted by Sonic shouting back at her. "I KNOW, SAL! BUT SOMEHOW TAILS..." His voice cracked as he couldn't finish and tears formed in his eyes. His injured eye stung from the tears, making him hiss in pain.

"What? I can't hear you properly; come to the rendezvous point and we'll discuss it there."

The comlink went dead. Sonic sighed, wondering how he was going to tell Sally.

"What am I going to Sally and Bunnie?" Sonic asked himself as he finally reached the end of the vents and jumped out of them and began to walk at a normal pace to the rendezvous point.

Sally saw him and gasped once he got to where they were meant to meet. "Sonic! Your eye! What happened to you? And what was that you said about Tails?"

Sonic looked down in shame and regret away from the two girls in front of him. "He somehow got into my backpack without me knowing. While I was distracting the bots he was captured. I heard him screaming for me and ran after the bot that had him. I was too late to the door and went through the vents, but I...watched him be roboticized," Sonic explained with sadness and guilt in his voice.

"Oh, Sugah-hog!" Bunnie exclaimed, looking at the guilt-stricken hedgehog with worry.

Sally's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. "Wh...What?"

Sonic nodded and sighed, then pointed to his right eye. "My eye...well…Robotnik commanded Tails to roboticize me. I was still frozen in shock at the time. When I started struggling he...he...he scratched my eye," Sonic explained, his hand covering his eye again.

Sally was still in shock about what Sonic said. She couldn't believe it; Tails had been roboticized. What were they going to do now?

"What was Tails doing here in the first place?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I did notice that my backpack had been on my bed not in my wardrobe when I went into my hut before we left, but I thought I may have put it there before I left the hut for the meeting. Maybe Tails put it there when he heard about the plan." Sonic sighed and bowed his head.

Sally sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's go back to Knothole."

Sonic looked at Sally, anger showing on his face. "Nothing we can do! Sal, we have to save him!"

"Sugah-hog, calm down," Bunnie said, putting her robotic arm on the hedgehog's shoulder. He moved it out of her reach.

"Sonic...he's under Robotnik's control now. We can't save him."

"Yes, we can! Unc was under Robotnik's control and he has his free will now!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sally sighed in frustration at Sonic's attempt to want to save Tails. "I don't know what to do, Sonic! This whole mess would have been avoided if Tails hadn't come along! Let's go back and we can figure this out."

Sonic growled and dug his fingers into his injured eye, earning a low hiss from the hedgehog.

"What are you doing?" Sally asked, sternly. "If you do that, your eye will only become more infected! Come on; you're in no state to be here. We have to go before Tails or anyone else sees us!"

Sonic sighed. He hated to admit it, but she was right. "Fine," Sonic growled and followed Sally and Bunnie out of the junkyard and back to Knothole.

* * *

Once they got back, Sonic ran to his hut and went inside, slamming the door behind him. He lay on his bed and cried. How could this have happened? He had been so slow. He was never slow. He heard knocking at his door. "Sugah-hog, y'all need tah get ya aye checked," Bunnie told him.

Sonic ignored her. A few minutes later, Sally came in. "Sonic, are you all right?"

He glared at her. "Does it look like I'm alright?! I just saw my best friend get turned into a robot right in front of me!" Sonic yelled as tears stung his injured eye and he hesitated in wiping it.

Sally sighed and went over to him. She sat on his bed and put an arm over his shoulder. "Sonic, don't blame yourself. We'll try to get Tails back."

"I have to blame myself, Sal. I didn't make it in time. I had my power ring in my pack…yet I didn't get it out. I was so worried about Tails…I didn't get it out!" More tears stung Sonic's injured eye and he hissed in pain.

"We need to get that eye looked at, come on." She grabbed a hold of his hand.

She stood up and helped the distressed and pained hedgehog up. He wobbled a bit and then, finally got a grip on his feet again. "A...Alright."

He walked out of the hut with Sally and into the Freedom Fighter headquarters.

They saw Rotor and Antoine and they both gasped when they saw the blue hedgehog's eye. "Sonic! What happened to your eye?" Rotor asked.  
Sonic looked down, not wanting to answer.

"We'll tell you later, Rotor," Sally said and looked at Rotor. "Can you take a look at it?"

Rotor nodded, still in shock. "I can try." Rotor led Sonic out of Freedom Fighter HQ with Sally and Antoine following and they went to Rotor's hut which also was referred to as a workshop as he invented his own materials in there. Rotor opened the door and pointed at the metal table in the middle of the room near a computer panel. "Lay down there, Sonic."

Sonic sighed and did so. Sonic lay down on the table and looked at Rotor. "Okay, now what?"

Rotor put some gloves on and Sonic noticed. "Just stay still. This may hurt, but I have to take a look at your eye."

He approached the table and took Sonic's hand away from his injured eye and carefully began to open it, inspecting it as he opened it, hearing Sonic hissing in pain.  
After Rotor finished examining it, he sighed and looked at Sonic with a sad look on his face.

"What is it?" Sally asked, noticing Rotor's expression.

"I'm sorry to say, Sonic, but that eye that is injured...you're permanently blind in it," Rotor told him.

Sonic stared in shock at Rotor. His mouth moving, but no words formed. Sally gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. She looked at Sonic, who had tears in his eyes and got up, looking around.

He shook his head. "No. No." He looked at Rotor. "I can still see with my other eye, right?"

Rotor nodded. "It was only the eye that was scratched."

Sonic heard this and sighed in relief. He tried to see with his right eye, but couldn't see anything. Thankfully, he could still see with his left one.

"What do I do? I can't go around with an eye like this on missions!" Sonic exclaimed.

Rotor sighed and nodded at Sonic. "I have an idea. But we will need Uncle Chuck."

Sonic looked back at Rotor. "Why?" He lifted a brow at what his idea may be.

Rotor frowned and sighed, wondering what Sonic would think of his idea. "You two will think this is crazy, but I think we should replace your eye with...a bionic eye," Rotor told them.

Sonic stared at Rotor with his mouth agape and nodded at him. "You're right, that is crazy."

Sally looked at Sonic and then at Rotor. "Are you sure about this? He'll have to have surgery."

"Well, if it means I'll be able to see again...I guess I have no choice." Sonic shrugged his shoulders at what Sally had said.

Rotor sighed and nodded. "There is another thing." He pointed at the scratch marks along Sonic's right eye. "There will be a scar there and it won't ever go away. Sorry, Sonic."

The hedgehog looked down. He nodded and looked back up at Rotor. "So, when will it start?" Sonic asked.

"Once we get Uncle Chuck," Rotor said. "I don't think you're in any condition to get him so we should send someone else. We should also clean the wound of all the blood as well."

"I'll go," Sally said, while looking back at Sonic. "Where does Sir Charles live?"

Sonic groaned. "You know, Sal! Somewhere in Robotropolis under a junk pile! You press a button on a piece of garbage and it lifts up and you can go in!" When Antoine heard the way Sonic spoke to Sally he felt enraged. He did not see why Sonic had to speak that way to Sally, especially since she was helping him.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior!" He said.

"Oh! And you think I can still act happy and cheery after I watched my best friend get roboticized!" Sonic yelled at Antoine, his fur stood on end, his anger on high.  
Antoine hesitated and shook his head, regrettably. He didn't know or understand what Sonic meant. Sally looked at Sonic. "I'll go see Sir Charles," she told him.  
Sonic nodded and watched her leave along with Antoine as Rotor went to get some water and a cloth to clean his wound with. Sonic sighed as he lay back down on the table; this was going to be a long day.


	3. Uncle Chuck

Chapter 3: Uncle Chuck  


Sally ran to Robotropolis and looked for the entrance. She saw it and went inside.

"Chuck," Sally said. "I need to talk to you; it's urgent."

The robot turned to face her. "What is it?"

She took in a deep breath and brought herself to explain what had happened. Once she had finished, Chuck's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, of course I shall help. I'll come back to Knothole with you."

"Thanks," Sally said.

The two left and went back. They went into Rotor's hut and saw Sonic; his eyes widened when he saw his uncle.

"Unc! Hi." He said as he waved his at Uncle Chuck, slowly and then looked back down.

"Hello, sonny boy," the robot said. "Sally told me what happened."

Sonic kept looking down. "I guessed she would." Sonic lay down and sighed. As he took his hand off his eye and Uncle Chuck saw the scratches.

"Sonic...we need to get that eye fixed up. I know the scratches won't go away but we can turn it into a robotic eye." He looked at Rotor. "So, what do you have in mind?"

Rotor sighed. "We will have to knock him out with sleeping gas so he doesn't feel any of the pain from the surgery." Rotor then, turned to Sally. "You may want to wait outside, Sally."

Sally nodded and walked outside, hoping that Sonic would be okay. Sonic lay on the table, his scratched eye closed. Rotor had cleaned it while Sally went to get Uncle Chuck. Rotor brought over a machine and mask and turned it. "I'm going to put this over your mouth, Sonic. You breathe it in and you will stay asleep through the whole procedure and your body will also be numb, so you won't feel any pain."

Sonic nodded, slowly. Rotor put the mask over Sonic's mouth, and he breathed in until he was asleep. A few hours later, he woke up and looked around, groaning in pain.

Uncle Chuck looked at him. "Sonic? We've finished. Can you see?"

Sonic looked at his Uncle. "Huh?" He opened his eyes fully and something different in his right eye. He could only see in red in that eye which made it different and difficult to adjust to. Sonic blinked. "W...whoa...this is...weird," Sonic said as he looked down. How would Tails react to this when he found out he made his big brother lose one of his eyes?

Sonic put his hand to his eye. He focused and tried to move it. Sonic looked around the room, getting a clear view of everything in color and red. "It looks weird seeing everything in color and then again in red, entirely. This is just a question. But in wondering...if my eye is now robotic...what happened to my normal eye?" Sonic asked, pointing at his eye.

Chuck looked at Rotor, who glanced at Sonic. "We...put it in a glass jar; it's on the table."

Sonic stared at his Uncle in shock. "Wh...what? You had to literally take it out of my socket?"

His uncle nodded. Sonic was in shock and looked down. Rotor went outside to tell Sally it was over and that Sonic was awake now.

Sally walked in and saw Sonic. "Hey," she said. "You okay?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah." He looked up at her and she saw his eye. A look of concern crossed her face.

"Sonic, I know this must be hard for you...it's hard for me, too. I just can't believe that Tails has been turned into a robot."

Sonic looked down again. "Me either." He banged a fist against the table. "I was just too slow!"

Sally sighed. "We have to do something but not yet. First, we need a plan." She looked around the room. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Rotor thought for bit until an idea came to him. "We can't strike Robotnik to get Tails back, because in the condition Sonic is in we will have to know Robotnik's basic plan for Tails."

Sonic sighed. "Maybe to get at me as Tails is one if my weak points and seeing him...like that is just..."

"That's possible," Sally said, and sighed. "This is all so frustrating. Chuck, can you spy on Robotnik and see what he has planned for Tails?"

Chuck nodded. "I can do that."

Sonic sighed and felt his robotic eye. "Things will be different now. I can tell." His ears bent back as he kept looking back.

His uncle looked at him. "You'll be fine, sonny boy. We'll get Tails back somehow."

Sonic nodded. "I just don't know how...he'll take it when he finds out he...did this to me." Sonic sighed and took his hand away from his eye and looked at his gloved hand that had been over his eye to stop the blood from flowing before it was replaced. It was stained with blood.

"Well, I'm going to head back. I'll see you later," Chuck said, and walked out the door, heading back to Robotropolis.


	4. Robotnik's Plan

Chapter 4: Robotnik's Plan

Sally looked at Sonic and sighed; she wished this had never happened.

"It's my fault. I didn't use my power ring. I wasn't fast enough. I...I..." He looked down, the red robotic in his robotic eye following the direction of his normal eye.

"We'll try to get him back, Sonic," Sally said.

"I hope so. Even if so he'll...never forgive himself for what he did to my eye," Sonic said, still looking down.

Sally sighed and nodded. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

Sonic's eyes looked up at Sally, a frown on his face. "Get back at Robotnik." His voice held seriousness which Sally and Rotor had never heard in Sonic's voice before.

Sally's eyes grew wide and she nodded. "I agree."

Rotor looked at them. "W...Wait! We should plan this out first! We can't go barging in without knowing what Robotnik has planned with Tails!"

Sonic looked at Rotor, his red eye glowing, showing annoyance. "I say we go get Tails. If Robotnik gets in the way...well..." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, does anyone have any ideas for a plan?"

"We go, confront Robotnik. If he doesn't give up Tails his whole city will fall," Sonic said.

Rotor looked at Sally and she looked at him. Rotor looked back at Sonic. "That's a...terrible plan."

Sonic threw his arms up in the air. "Well, I don't see anyone else coming up with anything!"

"Sir Charles said that he would spy on them," Sally told Sonic. "How about we wait until he reports back?"

Sonic growled and stood up, grumbling as he left the workshop, slamming the door behind him. Sally looked at Rotor, who had a nervous expression on his face.

"He just needs to calm down," she told him.

Rotor nodded as they wondered the hedgehog was doing.

Sonic walked out of the workshop and looked at his hand. He looked up and ran off. He ran to Robotropolis and into the base, determined to get his best friend back. He looked to the vent system and smirked. He crawled into it, trying to reach Robotnik's main control room. "Won't Robotnik get a shock when he sees my eye."

Sonic saw Dr. Robotnik and Snively. Mecha Tails was hooked up to a computer as Robotnik downloaded everything from Tails' memory.

"At last we shall conquer Knothole!" Robotnik said. "Now that Tails is a robot, it is no surprise that Sonic will most likely come here to save him."

"Very good, sir," Snivley said.

Sonic widened his eyes. "They'll get Knothole's location from his memories. It's only a matter of time before it decoded," Sonic muttered to himself. He growled in anger and rage at Robotnik, nearly shaking. A few minutes later, he saw that the download was complete and gasped.

"How long until we decode Tails' memories?" Robotnik asked Snivley.

"A day or two at the most, sir."

Sonic mentally sighed and smirked. Now should be the right time for his entrance. "Wonder if Snively will scream when he sees my eye?" Sonic mutters to himself.

He dropped down and glared at everyone. Robotnik looked shocked and Snivley screamed like a girl.

"Hedgehog," Robotnik growled angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly what I'm for, Robotnik!" Sonic growled back, fists clenched, teeth clenched and robotic eye shining showing anger.

"What happened to your eye? It's robotic now...such a nice touch."

Sonic's anger boiled a little more. "My eye was badly injured because Tails scratched it if you didn't notice! It had to be replaced!"

Robotnik grinned and unhooked Mecha Tails from the computer, who turned his arm into a cannon and aimed it at Sonic. "Attack the hedgehog," Robotnik said, and the robot did so.

Sonic glared at Robotnik and turned to Tails and then looked at the computer. Attack that and they lose all the information on Knothole. Sonic ran at the computer at super speed, Snively ducked, screaming, and Sonic spin-dashed the computer.

"You...you...hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled, and turned to Mecha Tails. "Kill him."

The robot nodded and attacked Sonic, slicing his chest with the blades that had been his tails. Sonic yelled in pain and saw blood flow down his chest from the wound. He hissed in pain, looked at them, and went back in the vent system to escape.

"You won't win, Robotnik! You won't!" Sonic yelled as he climbed up and and crawled along the vent.

As he left, he could hear Robotnik telling Snivley to hook Mecha Tails up again and download the same memories. Sonic growled in anger and ran off towards Knothole as he exited the vent, clutching his chest in pain.

Sonic stopped. "Knothole's too far away. I gotta go see Unc." He ran in the direction of his Uncle's hideaway junk pile, hoping Chuck would have news.


	5. The Argument

Chapter 5: The Argument

A few minutes later, he ran into his uncle's hideout. Uncle Chuck saw him and gasped. "Sonic, what happened to your chest?"

Sonic grunted in pain and looked at his uncle. "Can you just bandage me up before I explain. I'm kind of in pain here," he told his Uncle.

Chuck nodded and did so. After he had bandaged Sonic up, he looked at him with a stern expression. "What are you doing here?"

Sonic sighed. "I...err...well, thought I could get Tails back. I found out they were downloading Tails' memories and if they decode them they can get the location of Knothole!" Uncle Chuck eyes widened. "I destroyed what they had so far, but Tails attacked me again. When I was leaving they were downloading his memories again!"

"Sonic, you shouldn't have done that! It's bad enough that your eye is gone...but you could have gotten seriously injured, or worse!"

"Unc, I'm fine! All I want is to make sure Robotnik doesn't succeed in getting Tails' memories decoded!" Sonic yelled, anger boiling nearly to its tip.

His uncle stood up and walked towards Sonic. "I'll look into it," he said. "But that's not the point here! If Robotnik had the chance, he would have roboticized you also and we don't want that to happen."

Sonic folded his and huffed. "He wouldn't get the chance."

"Still...you should be careful. I'll see what Robotnik's up to; you head back to Knothole and I'll give you a report soon."

Sonic grumbled under his breath and stood up, "Fine."

He ran out of the hideout and back to Knothole. Sally was waiting for him and gasped.

"Sonic, where have you been? What happened to you?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged, "Just a small run in with Robotnik and Tails. No biggy."

"You went to Robotropolis?" Sally asked, her voice rising. "Sonic, you know perfectly well what would happen! Why did you go?"

Sonic glared at her, his anger rising to its tip. "I thought I could get Tails back, alright!"

"You can't!" Sally yelled. "Not while he's a robot that has no free will! He's under Robotnik's control now, Sonic! We just better forget him!"

That made Sonic snap. "Forget him." His fists clenched. "How dare you say we forget Tails! He was a defenseless child when we found him! I helped him be who he is and you're saying we should forget him!"

"He's a robot now, Sonic! We don't know what he'll do to us now! If Tails and Robotnik find Knothole, then we will have to leave him behind!"

"I will never leave Tails behind! He's like a brother to me!" Sonic shouted at her. Sonic glared at Sally, his robotic eye glimmered with anger. "If I got roboticized would leave me behind?"

Sally hesitated. "If you don't have free will, yes."

"I would've done the same for you...before I found this out," Sonic told Sally. He turned on his heel and stormed away from her.

Sally watched him leave and turned her back, walking away. She sighed and looked down, she missed Tails just as much as Sonic did. She didn't mean any of the things she said to him she was just scared and worried the same will happen to him. Sally sighed and walked to Sonic's hut, opening the door to see him on his bed, crying. He looked up as she came in.

"What do you want, Sally?" He asked her, his voice shaky yet angry at the same time. His normal eye was red from the tears and his robotic one was dim to show the pain he was experiencing.

"Sonic...I'm sorry I said those things to you; I...I was just upset. You know I care for Tails as much as you do." The hedgehog glared at her with angry, red eyes, his robotic one giving it more affect. He looked away from her and buried his head in his pillow. Sally sighed and moved towards him, holding his hand. "We'll get Tails back somehow, Sonic. Don't worry."

"How? Robotnik seems to keep him in his base. Not only that but he's downloading Tails' memories and soon he may get the location of Knothole within two days once it's decoded," Sonic muffled into his pillow.

"What?" Sally asked, shocked. "Sonic, if Robotnik learns about Knothole..."

Sonic sat up, then, "I know, we're done, kaput, the end of the Freedom Fighters!" He threw his arms up in the air to give it emphasis. "But I destroyed the memories he already downloaded. As I was leaving I heard him say he was going to RE-DOWNLOAD them!"

Sally's eyes widened in shock. "If that is the case we need to destroy the memories."

Sonic looked at Sally. "Wait, in the computer or in Tails?"

"In the computer," Sally said. "But since Robotnik's downloading them from Tails' AI chip...I don't know."

"I thought when I spin-dashed the computer that made it break entirely and he couldn't use it anymore." Sonic growled. "Apparently he could."

"He may have a backup computer also."

Sonic grumbled under his breath and punched his pillow. He was pretty angry about all this. He just wanted Tails back here and to see him safe again. Sally sighed and stood up but not before giving Sonic a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush. She opened the door and left, leaving Sonic to think about what she said.


	6. Dulcy

Chapter 6: Dulcy

Sonic sighed and lay down on bed, touching his scared eye. "Little bro, where you are inside that metal body that Robotnik created over you know this. I ...will ... save you!" He thought about what Robotnik had done and started to cry in both guilt and anger. Then, he stopped. "It was my fault. I did get there in time. But I will save you. I will. I know I will!" Sonic was determined, and knew that he would get Tails back one day. He stood up and began to leave his hut to maybe ... see if they could go on any missions.

He walked outside and went into Sally's hut. She turned around and smiled. "What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if we're going back to Robotropolis. To destroy that computer with Tails' memories," Sonic asked while frowning, but he sounded curious.

Sally frowned. "It's possible," she said. "We'll have to come up with a plan, though. He may finish decoding them."

"No, Snively said it takes up to two days and decoding memories with his technology would take that long," Sonic said.

"I don't know, Sonic. He could be done sooner than expected; sometimes he is."

Sonic growled and stomped his feet. "Why not we ask, Unc, then?"

Sally nodded and stood up. "I'll head over there, unless you want to come with me." Sonic hesitated and shook his head. Sally smiled. "If you don't want me to go there, I could use the dove instead."

Sonic nodded. "That's a better idea, Sally." Sally was just at her window about to call for the dove when she heard Sonic say her name. Not his nickname for her. Why did he say that? And he's not even in a bad mood.

She shrugged and called the dove, which landed in front of her and screeched a little. Sally wrote the letter to Uncle Chuck and the put it in the dove's messenger bag and it flew away to find Uncle Chuck. Sonic looked at her, blushing a bit, and nodded his thanks. Sonic began to leave, but felt a hand clasp his gloved and he gulped, silently.

Sally looked at him, smiling. "We'll get Tails back, Sonic," she said, blushing a bit too.

Sonic sighed. "I hope...you're right, Sally." He took his hand out of hers and left her hut.

Sally sighed and lay on her bed, thinking of a way to stop Robotnik and Tails.

Sonic walked through Knothole and saw a little speck in the sky. "What?" He then, saw the colours, dark green and pink and Sonic widened his eyes. "Dulcey! No one's at the meadow!" He quickly ran toward the meadow, Dulcey's landing spot.

Dulcey crashed on the ground and looked up, dazed.

"Dulcey! You okay!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran up to her. She stood up and stumbled for a bit as she shook her head.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ma, just a little headache," she said, still a little dazed.

Sonic sighed as he shook his head. "Same ol' Dulce."

The dragon stood up, wobbling a bit and Sonic looked at her. Dulcey shook her head one more time and looked at Sonic. "Oh, hey Sonic! What's up?" She then, noticed his eye. "Wait, why do you have a metal eye?"

Sonic folded his arms looked down. "It's a long story that I don't like re-explaining."

"Oh," Dulcey said.

"But, Sally can you a heads up of what happened recently," Sonic told her. She nodded and followed him back to Knothole.

Once they got back to Knothole, Sally saw them and walked up to Sonic and Dulcey.

Dulcey bent to head down to Sally's height. "Hi, Sally! Sonic, told me you could tell me how he got that metal eye." Sally looked at Sonic in shock, who was kicking a piece of dirt on the ground out of boredom.

Sally nodded and sighed, explaining everything that happened. Once she was done, Dulcey looked at her in shock.

Dulcey couldn't hold it in and began to cry. "Oh, poor Tails! That poor little boy!" Sonic stared at Dulcey in shock and scratched his quills, not knowing what to do to comfort the upset dragon.

Sally looked shocked too and glanced at Sonic nervously.

Sonic looked at Dulcey. "Hey, Dulcey, calm down we'll find a way to get Tails back."

Dulcey looked at Sonic and nodded. "You're right. But your eye. Are you going to get used to that?"

Sonic touched it and sighed. "I'm gonna have to."

Sally looked at him and nodded as a smile formed on her face. "You'll be fine, Sonic."

Sonic nodded. "I just hope when we get Tails back and de-roboticized that he won't feel guilty for doing this." Sonic pointed at his robotic eye.

"Let's hope so. When should we try and get him back?"

Sonic looked at the sky and saw it was sunset. He looked back at Sally and said in a 'duh' voice, "You're the leader."

Sally thought about it. "We could go in and destroy Tails' memories from the computer."

"When though?" Sonic asked whiled lowered his eyelids.

"How about tomorrow or later tonight?"

Sonic nodded. "Good idea. I need some sleep."

He went into his hut and fell asleep, and Sally went to Rotor's hut and told him of the plan. Rotor listened and nodded in approval.

"We should tell the others too. We don't want Sonic to sneak off again and do it himself," Rotor said.

"Alright," Sally said.

Sally headed out of Rotor's workshop and found Bunnie and Antoine just leaving the meeting room.

"I'd like to talk to you two," Sally told them as she walked up. Bunnie and Antoine looked at her.

"What is it, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked as her robotic arm rubbed her normal one.

"It's about a mission," she said. "We'd like to go to Robotnik's base tomorrow and try to destroy the computer that holds Tails' memories; we can't have Robotnik discovering Knothole."

Bunnie stared at Sally in shock. "Oh mah stars. What ah we standin' aroun' for? We gottah go!"

"Not now. Sonic needs his rest; he can't go on a mission in the state he is now."

"Raght," Bunnie nodded. She looked at Sally. "How exactly did y'all fix his aye?" Antoine gulped at what Bunnie had asked.

"We...what did you do, my Princess?" Antoine asked.

Sally smirked. "We replaced his real eye for a robotic one. Ask Rotor how he did it; I'm not really sure."

Bunnie gasped. "Oh mah stars! Poor Sugah-hog!"

"He'll be fine, Bunnie. Sonic just needs to adjust to the eye transplant, is all."

"And ah though these were horrid," Bunnie said, lifting her robotic arm and foot.

Sally looked at her. "Anyway, we will leave tomorrow to go on the mission."

"What happens if we...fail?" Antoine said nervously.

"Then all will be lost."

Bunnie and Antoine looked at each other in shock and then back at Sally. "Then lets not let that happen Sally-girl!" Bunnie said with determination.

"I agree," Sally said. "We won't fail."

Antoine kept shaking, in fear that they will fail. Sonic, suddenly entered the room, yawning. The rabbit and coyote saw the scratches on Sonic's eye and then where his normal eye should be it was now robot. Antoine screamed at the top of his lungs and hid behind the bed, shaking in fear. Sonic looked at him, chuckling in amusement.

"I thought that he would be scared, but not THAT scared," Sonic chuckled.

"Sugah-hog, are y'all alraght?" Bunnie asked the hedgehog.

"I'm fine, Bunnie. It just feels weird seeing things in colour and then again in red," he explained. "As well as other things."

Sally frowned and walked up to him, giving Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek. "We have been discussing a mission that I think you might be interested in, Sonic."

"Yea, yea, but I doubt it'll be happening tonight," Sonic said. Bunnie and Sally blinked at Sonic's attitude. Antoine poked his head out when he heard what Sonic said.

"We'll go tomorrow," she said. "We're going to go to Robotnik's base and destroy the computer so that he won't find Knothole."

"And what about Tails?" Sonic lifted a brow.

Sally shrugged. "We haven't figured that part out yet."

Sonic sighed. "Alright then. I'm heading back to bed, then."

Sally and the others watched him leave, looking at him in concern.

"He seems depressed," Antoine said.

Bunnie glares at him. "Antoine, his best friend was roboticized. Not only that he made Sugah-hog lose an eye. Don't ya thank he's feeling more than that. Guilty, regret."

"He is upset," sally told them. "Let's just leave Sonic alone for now, Bunnie. We'll talk to him later."

Bunnie nodded at her. "Ya raght, Sally-girl, but I'm gonna head to tha sack also. Need tah be braght if we're ready for that mission o' yours."

Sally nodded and watched her leave, along with Antoine. Once they were gone, she lay on her bed, thinking about what had happened recently and the mission they had to go on.

Sally closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping Sonic would be alright and hoped they could get Tails back soon.


End file.
